


Having Something to Lose

by Supergirlwannabe



Series: Garden Gates [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlwannabe/pseuds/Supergirlwannabe
Summary: The prequel to “She Said I Don’t Look Like Me No More.” This work is set right as Waverly disappears into the garden. So everyone can get a look at what my idea was behind all of Nicole’s anger and trauma coming to a boiling point was.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Garden Gates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Having Something to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me I know Nicole and Wynonna are both sweethearts but don’t we all live for the drama and chaos sometimes?

“Wynonnaaaaaa!” Waverly’s scream cut off as the doors slammed shut behind her. 

Wynonna fell to her knees. Her sister just disappeared dragged away along with Doc and Bobo. The door that led there faded. The stone stairs the only proof left it ever existed. Wynonna’s heart felt like it stopped for the second time. Peacemaker a sword in her hand moments ago had turned to its original form. She and it were covered in blood, the snow was littered with small patches of red mist. Blood, mostly hers. 

Wynonna was badly injured. Bleeding from her arms, her leg, her hands, her face. But that’s not what hurt her. That’s not the pain that kept her on her knees. Not the pain that was crippling her.

She felt empty. Hopeless. All the fight she had left in her gone. The hope drained from her body. Hot tears streamed down her face, she felt alone. More alone than ever. Waverly was gone, Doc was gone. The only people she had left to turn to would hate her for what she had just done.She knew there was no going back. Waverly and Doc knew that too. But all the blame would fall on the heir.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and holstered peacemaker. She couldn’t bring herself to stand up yet. She wasn’t even sure that her feet would hold her up. She had maybe an hour or so until the others started to wake up from their impromptu nap. Nothing Wynonna could say to Nicole would make up for what she had just done. Nothing. 

Wynonna looked up at the sky, the light snowfall peppering her face “I’m coming for you babygirl don’t you worry. I’ll get you back… even if it kills me” A burning rage settled in the pit of her stomach. It burned hotter than hellfire, and it’s just what Wynonna needed to push her on. She stood to her feet, peacemaker burning hot on her thigh as if thinking the exact same thing she was. Revenge. 

Her injuries slowed her down. But she finally made it back to the homestead, barely able to keep walking she fell to her knees once more, her nose pouring blood again. She held a hand to her nose and tried to hold herself up but couldn’t. She fell flat on her face, blood pooling around her. She tried to move but her body had lost every ounce of strength it had left, and drifted out of consciousness as she heard Nicole yelling her name in the distance.

Wynonna was woken up by the burning sensation in her legs and feet. Her whole body was sore and aching as if she’d just been hit by a train. She kept her eyes closed, and she could hear hushed voices from somewhere behind her, the crackling of the fireplace, even feeling the heat off of it. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, not moving her head. She saw it was dark outside. How long had she been out for?. Someone had been laid on couch cushions placed on the floor and draped in several blankets. Presumably because she came too close for comfort to getting frostbite. 

The heir had no idea how long she had been out for, but long enough for someone to change her clothes and clean the blood off of her. She recognized herself to be in her own home. A relief that would soon be short lived. Wynonna noticed Peacemaker was laying just a few feet in front of her on top of her bloody clothes. She felt naked without it, and tried to move her arm in an effort to grab peacemaker but the pain made her jolt and stop. Her body froze with the force. She let out a groan against her will, alerting the group behind her of her consciousness.

The voices stopped, Wynonna didn’t dare move. Heavy and fast footsteps made their way towards her from behind. The old wooden floor creaked beneath them, and Wynonna began to worry whom it may be that was coming towards her at such a distinct pace.  
The owner of the footsteps made themselves known by grabbing Wynonna up from the collar of her shirt, jerking her upwards and turning her around to face them. It was Nicole. 

The redhead was visibly angry. Her knuckles were bloody, and bruised. Her entire appearance seemed wrong, off from her normal demeanor. “Where is she?!” Nicole yelled, inches away from Wynonna's face. ”Who?” Wynonna asked, a move she’d live to regret. “Don’t you- ” Nicole closed her eyes, and her grip on Wynonna tightened. She inched closer, opening her eyes and spoke“Wynonna if you don’t tell me where the fuck Waverly is, I’m going to unleash hell on you, like you’ve never known” her tone even, deep. 

The heir swallowed. Her resolve shaken, but she managed to push through the feeling that was rising “I think you already know” Wynonna's voice soft, and low, tears began to fall again, this time she didn’t know if it was the pain in her soul, or the pain in her body. 

Nicole released Wynonna with a shove, the wounded woman stumbled, but regained her balance. The redhead stood with her back to Wynonna, her hands gripped in her hair. “How could you?! How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HOW COULD YOU LET WAVELRY GO!?” Nicole shouted once more, turning to face Wynonna. 

Robin and Jeremy stood off to the side unsure of what to do to prevent the pair from exploding, watching everything unfold. Before Wynonna could answer the sheriffs questions, Robin attempted to interject. “Guys, I know we’re all more than a little shaken up, but don’t you think it woul-“

“Shut up potato boy this doesn’t concern you!” Nicole said as she turned her attention back to Wynonna. Robin took the hint and made for the door, taking Jermey with him. “It was the only way Nic, you know that as well as I do. Waverly made her choice! I only helped her.” 

“Waverly would never, EVER! just run off without saying anything to me about it. She wouldn’t leave me hurt and wondering where the hell she is! She sure as hell wouldn’t let me go off to God knows where on the chance that MAYBE… MAYBE it might fix everything… but you, you would, and you did, you let your sister, MY GIRLFRIEND…”

Nicole stopped, her voice getting lower, teardrops falling down her face as she sank to her knees, she continued to speak “My sweet precious, Waverly. You let her go in blind with two of the least trustworthy people in town… and you DRUGGED ME SO I COULDN'T STOP YOU!” Nicole shot back up, Wynonna was silent, she had nothing to say. The sheriff walked closer. Wynonna could see Nicole’s eyes, the fire from the fireplace reflecting in them. A horrific sight. 

“If we can't get her back safely, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you, Earp.” Nicole’s tears were pooling at the edges of her mouth, teeth were gritted together, jaw tight. With her final words, she left. Taking her gun and her jacket with her. Wynonna recognized a darkness in Nicole’s eyes, one that she herself knew all too well. One that matched her own. For the first time in a long time, she was truly scared.

Wynonna sat for a while thinking. Thinking of what to do, where to go. How to get her sister back. How to get them all back. How to get Nicole to see her side of it. Knowing that was probably not going to happen any time soon, she made herself something to eat. She was starving, she felt every step she took like a punch to the chest. She needed to eat, heal, and get some sleep. Or at least that was what her sister would say. 

Wynonna however knew she couldn’t slow down, not now at least. Too much was at stake for her to take a power nap. So she did the only thing that she knew to do. She grabbed peacemaker, shoved down her sandwich. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. It was time for her to woman up, put the feelings that were beginning to cripple her aside and focus on what really mattered, getting her sister back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Let me know what you think and if you want to see more!


End file.
